Kitty Love
by WarpedMinded
Summary: What happens when Willow messes up a spell and turns Spike and Xander into cats? M/M, Language, Lemon, Anthro/Furs *cat/cat sex*.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Kitty Love

**Authors:** WarpedMinded + NightmareAhead**  
Rating:** NC-17, R, or M  
**Pairing:** Spander (Spike/Xander)  
**Warnings:** male/male, cat/cat sex (we know we're sick! We don't need you to tell us!) **and we know that we kind of have it as how dogs have sex, not cats with the knot instead of spikey type**  
**Summary:** What happens when Willow messes up a spell and turns Spike and Xander into cats?  
**Note:** this is an rp between Warped and Nightmare. See if you can guess who plays who.

* * *

Xander walked out to the alley, the one by the Magic Box and stretched. He just had to get away from the girls for a bit, they were making him crazy. 'Xander get us this! Xander get us that!' 'I am going crazy!' He growled to himself as he scuffed his shoe against the pavement. "All I am to them is the Zeppo, and doughnut boy." His brown eyes were sad, it made him look like a sad puppy dog.

Spike was standing in the ally out back smoking when Xander came out. He figure the boy didn't notice him leaning against the wall.

"At least you weren't one of the Scourge of Europe who then had to become the Slayers slave because you cant bloody touch a human without getting zapped" Spike said.

He inhaled the rest of his cigarettes and flicked it away.

"You've got it good, Xan. Better than I do" he didn't even noticed that he had used Xander's name. He could relate to feeling used.

Xander jumped when he heard Spike. He sighed a bit and leaned against the wall beside the blond menace. "Yeah...But in some ways. You have it good. You get all the blood you want. You get to fight demons, you look great, your a strong guy, your body is compact but well muscled..." He trailed off, blushing brightly as he looked to the side, his mouth open in shock, but he didn't want Spike to see it.

"Anyways." He squeaked, "We can go to the Bronze and play pool, or go to one of the bars and... play pool." He replied weakly.

Inside the Magic Box, unknown to the two men outside, Willow was performing a spell. She picked up a sword with the blood of what she thought was a demon, but was actually Spike and Xander's from when they went patrolling the other night. She scrapped the blood off and into the concoction she was mixing. After chanting a few words the spell was done.

Spike was about to answer Xander when he felt a surge of magic run through him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

When he woke up he shook his head to try and clear it. He couldn't seem to stand up but he could get on all fours. When he looked down to check himself out he found that he had white paws.

Xander felt pain rush through his body and he collapsed onto the ground. When he woke up he whimpered and tried to stand up. He saw something move into his line of vision and he turned his head and saw that he had a brown tail. He gasped, "Oh no!! Please...don't tell me I am a cat!" He groaned. He didn't know if people could hear him.

He remembered Spike was by him. 'He can help!' He looked around for Spike but saw another cat... one that would resembled Spike if he was one.

"Spike?" He asked cautiously, walking towards the pretty cat.

Spike's head shot up and looked to where he heard the voice. His eyes meet the brown eyes of a brown cat.

"... Xander?"

Spike knew that it was Xander; he could tell by the eyes, he could pick those eyes out of a line up any day.

He smirked and went to walk around the other cat, his tail brushing along Xander as he went around.

'Damn he makes one hot cat.' Spike thought.

"You have any idea what's going on here, pet?"

Xander couldn't help but shiver when Spike's tail brushed up against him, "I have no clue, but right now. I feel a little sick from all the changing." He sighed, turning around and looking at Spike. "I am not surprised you are a white cat though." he laughed.

He walked with Spike and lead them to the front of the magic box and started calling out for his friends, "Help!!" He pleaded, climbing onto the screen door. That was when he realized he only sounded like a pitiful cat to humans. "Spike..." He whimpered, looking down at the white cat with sad eyes. "What if we never get changed back?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out," Spike said to try and cheer Xander up.

He looked around and saw a group of teenage boys stabling down the sidewalk. Looking back up to Xander he grabbed the other cats tail and yanked him down. After herding Xander under a dumpster and taking a defensive position in front of him he looked back and said, "Stay here. I've seen these morons picking on strays before."

Xander couldn't help but whimper. He was a cat for Christ sakes, he was about to piss when the group of boys came into the alley, laughing and shoving each other. He listened closely when they heard them talking about there is animals everywhere.

It took him by surprised when he heard the sound 'kitty kitty'. He felt compelled to go out there to see who was doing it. He started crawling toward the sound, but he saw Spike staying still and he turned around to crawl back, but was grabbed by the tail and he let out a yowl and a hiss. He clawed and fought back hard. He felt triumphant when one of the boys let out a yelp of pain and threw him across the alley and into the brick wall.

Xander let out a groan of pain, and took slow breaths. He crawled under another dumpster and let out small pain filled meows. He looked down at his fur and saw a little blood so he started licking himself to clean it up.

Spike panicked when Xander was grabbed so he jumped and attacked the other boys. When he saw Xander crawl under another dumpster he backed off and just hissed. One of the boys kicked him before they all ran off.

He picked himself up and limped to Xander. Seeing the blood angered him and he wanted to go after the boys again but decided to take care of the other cat.

He went over and nuzzled his face against Xander's while purring before he started to lick away the blood, giving Xander time to rest.

Inside, Xander was smiling brightly. 'Spike did care. I am glad I know now.' He chuckled tiredly.

"I'm fine Spike...just a little cut." He breathed out, laying down on the cement, and closing his eyes a little. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, looking up and blinking a little. He got up and started licking the top of Spikes head affectionately, "Thanks for caring." He purred softly.

Spike laid himself half on top of Xander, much like a cat would do to protect his mate. He purred and nuzzled Xander.

"I'm fine, Xan. Was just worried about you."

He didn't think he had ever been as worried as he was when Xander was grabbed.

"Don't ever do anything like that again. You hear me?" he wanted to sound angry and mean but it came out worried and soft.

Xander couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah. I won't. Believe me. That hurt enough. But, I felt like I was in a trance when they were saying 'kitty'. I felt compelled to go to them. Sorry." He sighed, his ears twitching back and fourth. His tail swishing slowly, and then back and fourth roughly, showing he was annoyed with the stupid boys. "They need to learn that animals have feelings also, and they can hurt too." He replied sulkily.

He let out a deep breath, purring at the feeling of Spike's body on his.

The boys left not too long ago and Dawn came out to the alley looking for them. "Spike? Xander? Where are you?" Her worried voice was echoing down the alley.

Xander perked up and looked at Spike. "Please? She can help us!"

"This is bloody embarrassing," Spike mumbled before getting up off Xander and walking form under the dumpster.

He waited for Xander to join him then went and sat in front of Dawn.

When Dawn noticed the cats she squealed and got down onto her knees.

"Awww you two are so cute!"

She was petting the brown one when she looked into the blue eyes of the white one.

"Spike?!"

She then looked into the eyes of the brown one.

"Xander?! What the hell happened?!"

Xander started bouncing, "She knows its us. This is of the good!" He laughed.

He started telling her all that had happened to him, and when he was done he realized he meowed the whole story. And he probably sounded like a hyper cat on crack so he huffed and laid down, frowning. His brown eyes were sad as he looked at Spike. "I want to go home, but I don't know how to tell Dawn to take us home." He gave Spike the cute kitty eyes and tried to pout in his cat face.

Spike sighed and turned to look Dawn in the eyes, they have always had a way of talking without saying anything.

Dawn looked into Spike's eyes and realized he wanted something. Judging by Xander's attitude and Spike's look she figured they wanted to rest.

"You guys want me to take you home? I should probably take you back to my place right?"

She looked around the alley for a way to carry the cats. Finding a box she put it down and said, "You guys climb in here. I'm going to go tell them you're walking me home," before running back into the store.

Spike turned and nuzzled Xander once again.

"Come on and get in the box, pet."

Xander looked at the box and sighed, then stepped into the box. "Alright. I guess. I just...wasn't expecting to go to her house, but that is alright."

He looked at Spike closely, "Your a very good looking cat. I wish you were nicer to me when we were bigger...and had opposable thumbs." He grinned to himself, hoping his little joke made Spike laugh.

He curled up around Spike and started purring softly, then his purring getting louder.

Spike purred along with Xander and began licking him again.

Dawn came back out and found the cats cuddling in the box. She decides not to bother them and simply picked up the box and headed home.

Once inside the house she placed the box on the floor and went into the kitchen.

"I'll put down a bowl of water for you guys and then I have to head off to bed. Just make sure you keep out of Buffy's way."

When Dawn was gone Spike jumped out of the box and stretched. He went into the kitchen to get a drink, still limping slightly.

Xander still laid in the box and sighed to himself, his body stretching so he took up all the room. 'Spike is really nice and sweet to me now that he is a cat.' he gave a lazy cat-like grin and used his hind legs to kangaroo kick he box. He laughed a little and started chewing on the box.

He blinked, "Spike come here and play with me!" He begged, still kicking the box, but not biting it. His front paws were reaching out the air. Waiting for the white cat to come in and play.

Spike was drinking water when he heard a commotion in the living room. Worried about Xander, he went and looked around the doorway to see what was going on.

After Xander called him, Spike limped out of the kitchen and sat in front of the box. He tilted his head and just watched the other cat.

"I think turning into a cat has driven you mad, luv" he was trying very hard not to laugh.

Xander stopped playing and pouted at Spike, "Maybe you should let loose and play. Be free. Don't worry about blood, or about your life before last week. Let's just be cats and have fun till they change us back." He begged, getting up onto all fours and the front of his body leaned forward and his hind end was raised up high and he shook his back end, grinning he dove at Spike and made them fall to the ground. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Spike bit Xander's ear and flipped them over so that he was on top and Xander was on his back. He began to lick at his face and neck while purring.

"You're right. This is fun."

Before Xander could get comfortable he jumped off him and ran away.

Xander laughed and jumped up and started chasing Spike around the house. "I am gonna get you bleach boy!" He cackled evilly as he was right behind Spike and dove for him, catching his rear and biting his tail. "Gosha" He mumbled around the fluffy tail.

He moved so he was on top of Spike and laughed at him. "Your it!" He smiled as he started running and jumped onto the couch.

Spike ran and jumped onto the couch, landing on top of Xander in the process. They were rolling around when Spike heard a key in the door and froze.

He looked down at Xander who was under him once again and conveyed to be quiet with his eyes.

Buffy entered the house and after locking up and getting a drink from the kitchen she went upstairs to her bedroom.

Spike was still looking into Xander's eyes, feeling the cat under him panting.

"Was close," he mumbled, too busy looking into those big brown eyes

Xander nodded, his heartbeat pounding against his chest. "I think my heart is gonna pop." He laughed heavily.

He slightly purred from the feel of Spike's warm body on his. "Your really warm." he yawned.

He moved so his paws wrapped around Spike's body and his licked the blonde's nose affectionately.

Spike lowered his body so he was laying on top of Xander and began to lick his face.

"You're warm too, luv. Feels nice," he could feel his eyes getting heavy and his body trying to get closer to the warmth.

Xander smiled brightly. "Maybe we should go to sleep in the box or some place else." He asked tiredly. "I wanna stay here though." He sighed, his eyes closing and opening.

'Mm, I like being close to Spike.' Xander opened his eyes and looked at Spike, "You know...I never realized, but...I like you. I mean. You didn't know I was gay, that's why Anya left me...But I do like you."

Spike was shocked to say the least. He covered it by getting off of Xander, making him comfortable, and laying half on top of him once again.

"I like you too, Xan. Now sleep, you must still be tired from the fight before."  
He emitted a low purr to lull the brown cat to sleep.

Xander smiled shyly, 'Spike likes me too!' He cheered in his mind and let out a soft meow, and started purring also, showing how content he was. He could reach Spike and gently licked his body, helping him to sleep also.

His eyes shut and he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Kitty Love

**Authors:** WarpedMindedYaoi + NightmareAhead**  
Rating:** NC-17, R, or M  
**Pairing:** Spander (Spike/Xander)  
**Warnings:** male/male, cat/cat sex (we know we're sick! We don't need you to tell us!) **and we know that we kind of have it as how dogs have sex, not cats with the knot instead of spikey type**  
**Summary:** What happens when Willow messes up a spell and turns Spike and Xander into cats?  
**Note:** this is an rp between Warped and Nightmare.

* * *

Dawn came down the stairs the next morning to find the two cats asleep cuddled on the couch. She continued to get ready for school, said goodbye to Buffy who was also going to class. When she was on her way to the door she saw that Spike had lifted his head and was looking at her.

"I'm going to school. I wont be back until later. Buffy will be gone all day too so you guys are free to move about. See ya."

Spike put his head back down on top of Xander and fell back asleep.

Xander let out a yawn as he blinked around tiredly a few hours later. He took a deep breath and smelled Spike, and smiled brightly.

"Spike?" He whispered huskily, his body arching up toward the slightly thinner white cat, which was a man that he loved. 'I love him...no way.' He didn't realize he would be thinking about it for the next few days.

"Mmm Xan?" Spike woke up at the movement under him. When he looked down he saw Xander and was happier then he had been in a long time.

'Vamp could get used to waking up like this. ... Or cat.'

He got off of Xander and stretched while yawning. Turning back to the other cat he nuzzled his face and licked it.

"How did you sleep, pet?"

Xan laughed a little, "I slept better than I have in a long time. I can see why cat's sleep most of the day away." His eyes were wide and bright as he leaned up and rubbed his nose against Spike's, he purred, just staying like that for a minute.

When he realized what he was doing he pulled back and flushed, thankfully, you can't see that one cats because of the fur.

Spike was a little upset when Xander pulled away, but it gave him a good idea.

He pushed Xander onto his back and climbed on top of him. First he licked Xander's whole face, and then moved down to his neck, then his chest. All the while he was purring.

Cats cleaned their mates all the time, so Spike was just doing what any cat would do. Or at least this is what he said to himself to justify it.

Xander purred. His body spread open for Spike's licking. He snickered to himself.

He eventually closed his eyes, 'Usually I would be so turned on and he would see, but... thankfully... my thing is small. Haha...that sucks! He can't tell I am turned on, he might just think I am tired.' He looked at Spike then closed them tightly.

Spike could feel his member starting to come out of its sheath, which was a weird and exotic experience, so he moved down Xander's body.

He was happy to find that Xander's was coming out as well. After looking up and seeing that he had his head back and eyes shut tightly Spike gave a small lick to what was out of the sheath so far.

'Cor that tastes good.'

Xander let out a yowl and his body shook from the shock of pleasure. He looked down at Spike in awe. "Spike!" He gasped, he then slightly moaned seeing Spike's little cock was coming out of its furry case. "Oh Spike." He purred, his cock coming out more.

Spike purred at hearing Xander moan his name and seeing his member coming out even more.

"Xan" he said breathlessly before licking the cock in front of him even more.

His own cock was almost fully out; all that was left was the knot. He was grinding it against Xander tail and moaning.

Xander's tail moved up and it rubbed against Spike in every way possible. He whimpered when Spike was still licking him and rubbing against him.

"Ah Sp-pike!" He cried out. He moved fast and got on all fours, his moved down so his tummy was against the couch, "Please. I'm ready for you." He purred, his tail moving away so the blond could see his hole.

Spike panted as he looked at Xander laid out for him.

"Xan, fuck" he said before he leaned in and licked Xander's hole.

After a few swiped of his tongue he climbed on top of the brown cat and lined up his cock. He licked Xander's face until he felt himself calm down and then pushed himself in.

He threw his head back and meowed loudly at the warm, tight, wet feeling around his cock.

Every instinct he had in his cat brain was telling him to push his knot inside and mate with Xander, but he didn't know if it was what Xander wanted. He began to thrust in and out slowly, trying desperately not to cum.

Xander let out mewls of pleasure, his sounds telling cats nearby he was being mated.

"Spike. Yes!" he let out a growl and pushed back hard, taking in all of Spike's cock, even the knot. That made him wince in pain a little but it was worth it.

He moaned loudly as he couldn't help but clench around the little cock that was impaling his tight body.

"Xan!" he yelled at knot being taken in. His thrusts were shorter now because of it, but harder.

He could feel himself about to cum so he wrapped his paws around Xander tighter and thrust as hard as he possibly could.

After a few more thrusts his seed started to shoot into the other cat while he bit the back of his neck, claiming him and making sure he didn't go anywhere.

Xander yelped at his neck being bitten, it hit the nerve that made his muscles relax and take it better. His moans were getting louder because of the hard but shallow thrusts.

When he felt Spike's cum enter his body, he cried out. "Yes, cum in me. I want you to claim me when we are normal too." He shivered. "Aren't animals stuck like this for 10 minutes?" He asked curiously through his lust-muddled mind.

Spike collapsed on Xander's back and tried to pull out. When that came up with no results he gave up and nuzzled Xander's neck.

"It would appear so."

He didn't really mind being tied to Xander; it felt good, great even.

When he finally caught his breath he went over the events that just happened. He was a bit shocked at what Xander had yelled. Of course it could have just been one of those 'in the moment' things.

"Do you really want me to... claim you?"

Xander blushed as he nodded a little. "Yeah." He panted. "I realized...I really do like you. I have for a while. I mean. I already knew I liked men. That's the reason Anya left me. But, it was about a month later I actually smiled when you came into a room, or I laughed at your jokes, which I have never done before." He sighed, closing his eyes contentedly.

Spike had noticed Xander's change in attitude towards him, but he had just brushed it off. He had also had a bit of a crush on Xander ever since his sorry excuse of a Sire offered him to him.

He tried to remove his cock once again but it still wouldn't come out.

Spike began to wash the cat under him once again, purring softy.

"How come I never heard that you were bent?"

Xander let out a sharp laugh, "Yeah right. If any of my friends heard I was gay I would be so made fun of. Yeah they accept Willow and Tara, but me? They wouldn't. I would be the gay zeppo or the fag doughnut boy." He said it all a little bitterly. "So...are you gay or are you only bi?" He turned his cat head and looked at Spike as well as he could. His tail moved and rubbed against Spike gently.

Spike paused from his cleaning to look Xander in the eyes.

"Vampires don't really care about gender. You'll find the occasional vamp that's in total denial, like peaches, but otherwise we don't care."

He licked Xander's nose tenderly before going back to grooming his... mate.

'That's an odd thought. Never thought I would take a mate.'

Xander smiled fondly, "I'm glad you're not in denial." He then rested his head on the couch; his hind end still in the air. He let out a breath, "I am gonna see if it has shrunk enough to slip out." He crawled forward slowly and felt slight tugging, and then the knot popped out and he let a sigh of relief. "I was nervous we would be stuck together like that forever." He giggled nervously. He turned around and started to clean Spike's cock, seeing if it will go back into the furry sheath.

Spike looked down at Xander cleaning his cock and felt it twitch.

"You keep doing that we're gonna have to go another round."

He could see a bit of his cum slipping out of Xander's ass, which wasn't helping his cock situation, and leaned in to lick it away.

The taste of himself and Xander combined made him instantly hard again and he began to moan while his tongue slipped into the hole to scoop out his cum.

Xander let out another yowl as he felt Spike's papery tongue lick the cum leaking out of his tight hole. "Spike!" He whispered hotly.

'Oh...I really need to cum.'

He looked down at his red cock, out of his sheath and ready for anything. He leaned down and started to lick himself, 'go back in. I will take care of you when I become human...well...this is new.' He commented to himself as he purred from the feeling of Spike's tongue in his ass and his tongue playing with his cock.

Spike couldn't handle looking at Xander lick himself anymore. He jumped on top of him forcing him onto his back and pushed himself back into Xander's ass. He was able to push his knot in easier than before but it was still really tight. Thrusting shallowly he leaned down to lick at Xander's face affectionately.

"Xan. Oh fuck! You feel so good, baby. Taking my cock so nice."

Xander whimpered as he pushed back against Spike, "Again?" He chuckled a little, but moaned when he got a hard thrust.

He noticed his paws were gently rubbing the couch, usually they only did that when they were trying to get comfortable...but he already was, maybe he was doing it because he was happy and content.

Spike lowered his body so that his belly was rubbing against Xander's cock.

"You gonna cum for me?" he asked as he sped up his thrusts. Dawn was supposed to be home soon and he most defiantly didn't want her to walk in on this.

He could feel himself getting closer and, wanting Xander to cum with him, began to talk dirty once again.

"You feel my knot in you? Only you get to feel that, Xan. Only you get to feel my cum shooting into you while we're tied."

Xan let out a cry as he felt the knot on his cock get a little bigger and he started to shoot his cum onto his and Spike's furry stomachs. "Spike..." He groaned, his body moving frantically to get more of the blond into him, but he could only pull so far until the knot pulled roughly, making him yelp.

'Fuck he looks so sexy when he comes.'  
Spike slammed into Xander as far as he could and came even harder than before. When he was spent he collapsed, panting, on top of him and laughed.

"Who would think sex as a cat would be that hot?"

Xander let out a soft chuckle, "No shit." He grinned. About 6 minutes later and Xander moved so Spike was pulled out of him. "We have to be clean and ready for when Dawn gets back." He smiled cheekily. "Naughty vampire. You just wanted to play and play." He purred nuzzling Spike's face.

He whimpered as he felt the blonde's cum leak out of his hole again. "I need to be clean before they get back. Please...clean it up? And don't make it sexual. I don't want Dawn finding us having sex." He laughed nervously.

Spike smirked and went to lick Xander clean. It was strangely calming tongue bathing ones mate. When he was done cleaning his cum he moved on to Xander's legs. He felt the urge to clean his mate, to make him shine, to show him off.

"So beautiful, Xan. Will never get enough of you."

Xan purred and smiled, "Spike. You are a perfect mate. Any guy or girl deserves you." He moved around so he could start cleaning Spike also. "I don't really even need to clean you, your already very white and clean." he pouted a little, but started to lick the blonde's ear and forehead. "I hope you don't get tired of me." he said self consciously.

Spike paused his cleaning and nuzzled his forehead to Xander's.

"I will Never get tired of you, baby. ... I love you, Xan" he whispered the last part. He was afraid that it was too soon but he has wanted Xander for so long. When Anya and Xander split up and Xander started to smile and laugh with him, he knew it was love.

He would do anything to have Xander by his side for as long as he could.

* * *

**  
TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Kitty Love

**Authors:** WarpedMindedYaoi + NightmareAhead**  
Rating:** NC-17, R or M  
**Pairing:** Spander (Spike/Xander)  
**Warnings:** male/male, cat/cat sex (we know we're sick! We don't need you to tell us!) **and we know that we kind of have it as how dogs have sex, not cats with the knot instead of spikey type.**  
**Summary:** What happens when Willow messes up a spell and turns Spike and Xander into cats?  
**Note: **this is an rp between Warped and Nightmare.

* * *

Xander licked Spike's cheek, while he thought of what the vampire just said.

'Do I really think he loves me? Maybe. I mean...he isn't really known to lie. He is known to be fucking blunt. That is one thing I like about him. I also like how nice he is to certain people and protects them with his life. Like Dawn, he even has a cute nickname for her. Granted...he made fun of me too, but that was before, when I was with Anya and Cordy.'

His brown eyes looked around the room and then at Spike. "I want to change back. So...we can really hug, for once."

Dawn had entered the house a few minutes ago but when she saw the cats cleaning each other she decided to stand back and watch. When she saw Xander look around she ducked behind the couch.

Spike heard her and licked Xander's nose before saying, "I think we can get working on that now, luv."

He meowed loudly so that Dawn heard and she jumped over the couch to land next to them.

She pulled Xander into her lap, knowing that Spike wouldn't appreciate being treated like a cat, and began to pet him.

"So do you guys know what happened?"

Xander blinked as he was lifted up, but he started purring as he was petted by a girl that was like his little sister. When she asked the question he nodded, hoping she would know that it was a nod and not something else. "Yes!" He pouted. "Help us! Someone did it!"

He looked at Spike and pawed the white cat, just wanting contact with him. "Spike. How are we gonna tell her?" He let out a huff, almost getting mad at not talking to people.

Spike moved so that he was sitting against Dawns leg that way Xander could reach him.  
"Well we know it was some type of mojo. Can try and tell her that."

Spike looked into the girls eyes and hissed menacingly.

"I'm guessing that means magic," she laughed. "Okay, so it was magic. Who usually causes us problems with magic? ... Willow? Willow! She did a spell last night while you guys were out back!"

Xander growled loudly and hissed, jumping out of Dawns lap and stalking around the room. 'Willow! How could she! Damn it. She is my best friend. Was! She was my best friend. She shouldn't have been screwing around like that.' He collapsed on the floor sadly, "How could she..."

He pouted, hiding his head under his paws. His tail was poofed out and swishing angrily.

He looked up at Spike and Dawn. 'Hopefully I didn't scratch Dawn when I jumped down.' He meowed sadly.

Spike sighed and looked up and Dawn nodding his head sadly. 'Was defiantly red' he thought.

He jumped off the couch and went to comfort Xander.

"I'm gonna run to the Magic Box and get the book she was using. Maybe we can find out how to reverse it in that," she said as she ran out the door.

Spike walked up to Xander slowly and nuzzled him. He began to purr to try and convey how sorry he was and how he didn't want Xan to be sad.

"It's okay, love."

Xander moved so he was cuddling close to Spike. "I know. I just...feel betrayed." He pouted sadly and put his front part of his body under Spike's stomach and laid down comfortably. 'I feel so safe like this.' He purred a little.

'Would it be safe for me to live with Spike forever. I mean. I would die way before him, and he could die first from an accident with sunlight...or a stake. I couldn't possibly live with him dying. It would tear me apart.' While he was thinking about him and Spike, Dawn came back in and did a little jumped and said "Aww, how cute!" She then sat on the couch and started looking through the book. "This is what she was doing. Something with using demon's blood...but...maybe she got you and Spike's blood instead..."

Spike nuzzled Xander for a second before running and jumping up onto the couch next to Dawn to look at the book.

"She got the blood off of that sword that you and Xander were using the other night. If she did mess up and use your blood then..." she started to flip though the book, looking for the reversal.

Spike looked to Xander and smiled. "See, pet. Lil' Bit will figure this out and you'll be a human and me a vamp in no time."

Xander laughed a little as he jumped on the couch and sat by Spike looking down at the book. "Well, lookie there! Our own Danwnster will get this done. Dawnie...your a little minx." he smiled brightly. He leaned against Spike and yawned, "Man... being a cat makes you tired all the time." he blinked tiredly as he curled up into a ball and buried his face under his paws and body.

Spike yawned as well and lay down next to Xander, placing his head on top of him. He figured that Dawn could handle the rest on his own so he closed his eyes and purred to lull himself and his mate to sleep.

Dawn smirked as she watched the two cats out of the corner of her eye.

'They're so cute! I want to keep them this way forever,' she thought.

Once she found the way to reverse the spell she left the house to go get the ingredients.

Xander let out a puff of air as he slowly woke up. He looked at Spike who was laying on him and he smiled. "Spike? Wakey wakey!" He sniggered as he stretched. He looked over and saw Dawn on the floor with all the ingredients and the spell book open.

He watched her as she studied the spell. Dawn looked back and saw Xander watching her, "Don't worry. I am gonna study the spell for another few minutes, then we will have you two back to normal." she then winked at Xander and giggled. "You two are cute. I am glad you two are together. I am here for you." She then looked back at the book.

Xander moved and then lightly bit on Spike's ear, "Wake up. She is almost ready. We have the last few minutes together as cats."

Spike grumbled and rolled over onto his side.

"Few minutes?" he asked.

He looked at Xander, then Dawn, back to Xander, and then down the hall.

With an evil smirk he jumped up and ran down the hall, looking back at Xander and winking.

Xander laughed and jumped off the couch and followed after Spike. When he got to one of the rooms he pounced on Spike and rolled around.

He looked down at Spike, "Let me guess, you wanna be in me when we change back...right?" He purred, licking Spike's face. He gave an evil grin and turned around and moved his tail to the side. "Ride me." he teased, slightly wiggling his behind.

Spike pounced and started to lick at Xander's hole, making them both ready.

When his cock was out of its sheath he mounted Xander and pushed in slowly. He licked the back of his neck and purred at the feeling of his cock entering the one he loved.

"God, you feel so good. Feels like you was made for my cock" he panted.

He pulled out and then slammed back in, knot and all. His pre-cum was slicking the way.  
"Cant wait to be back to normal and cum in you, baby. Fuck, yes."

The thought that they were being loud enough for Dawn to hear didn't even cross his mind. Dawn however just laughed and continued to study the spell.

Xander whimpered as the cock shoved into him, "Ahh. Spike!" He pushed back against his love and his body shook as he shut his eyes tight. "Fuck me, yes!" Dawn started the spell and within a minute the spell was reversed. She sat back and waited, and when she heard Xander let out a gasp she knew they were back. 'Maybe I should leave...yeah...good idea.' She laughed as she walked outside and went to get some food.

Xander looked down and saw he was human again. 'Thank god!' He shoved back harder, and moaned loudly, biting his bottom lip shyly. "Perfect! I love you Spike!" He groaned, reaching down and started stroking his own cock.

Spike quickly pulled out and flipped Xander onto his back, then shoved himself back in. His hand reached for Xan's cock and jerked it off while his lips attacked the others.  
He shoved his tongue into his mouth and the taste of pure Xander made him moan.  
"Oh god! You are so hot, Xan. So beautiful. Would do anything for you, baby. Give you the fucking world if you wanted it. Love you so much, Xander!" he shouted when he pulled back to give Xander some air.

Xander gasped loudly as he was turned onto his back and shoved into again. "Mmm, so big. You fit in my perfectly. I love you Spike. I love you." He whimpered as the blonde's hand wrapped around his cock and he had to clench tightly so he wouldn't cum too soon. "Ahh!" He wrapped his arms around Spike's shoulders and pressed kisses all over his new lovers face. "Harder." He purred softly, one of his legs going around Spike's waist, to give him more leverage.

Spike vamped out and yelled when Xander clenched around him.  
"Bloody hell! You feel so good. I'm gonna cum!"

His thrusts sped up and became almost brutal. When he was right on the brink of cumming he licked and bit into Xander's neck. At the taste of his loves warm, hot blood, he shoved himself in and stayed there as deep as he could as he came.

Xander whimpered as he got a brutal thrust and gasped in shock when Spike bit his neck. His fingers dug deeply into Spike's back. "Coming!" He yelled loudly as he started coming in Spike's hand. His body was shaking as he moved his ass side to side to feel everything and heighten his already peaked arousal. He could feel some of the blonde's cum already leaking out and he groaned. He pulled Spike off his neck and kissed him hard and deeply, biting and sucking on Spike's lips.

Spike kissed him back just as passionately. When they broke apart Spike collapsed on top of Xander panting for unneeded breath. He began to lick at the wound on Xander's neck and purred.

'Advantage to being a vampire I guess. I get to show him how happy and content he makes me.'

"I love you, Xander. I'll never bloody leave you and I'll never let you leave me. You're mine now, love."

Xander let out a panting laugh, "I love you too Spike." He moved so Spike plopped out of him and he winced from the slight pain. "Let's go to my place and cuddle in a bed... Please?" He begged sweetly while kissing Spike's nose gently. He moved to stand up and stumbled slightly from not being on his legs for a long while.

He reached down and helped Spike up. "Uh... shit." he looked around frantically, "Where are our clothes!" He yelped as he pouted at Spike. "And... it is still daytime. We are stuck here unless we find clothes, and a blanket to cover you with."

"Hmmm," Spike walked into the living room, not caring that he was naked. After looking around he found his and Xander's clothes on the couch.

"Dawn's not home so come here. Bit must have put our clothes here."

He handed Xander his clothes and once they were both dress he laid down on said couch. Grabbing his arm he pulled Xander down to lay on top of him.

"We can just 'cuddle' here 'til nightfall, love," he took the man's face into his hands and kissed his lips lightly.

Xander smirked, "Aww, who would have guessed that William the Bloody was a cuddler." He then sighed softly and kissed Spike back gently. "Love you so much." He put one arm around Spike's toned stomach and rested his head on the blond vampire's shoulder.

"I'm glad I found you. Even though we found each other as cats...I don't mind. Maybe even some day we could get her to turn us to another cat, or another animal." He winked at Spike and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him.

* * *

THE END


End file.
